The present disclosure relates generally to computing systems, and more particularly to dynamic collaboration during query processing.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is a computing system. Computing systems may vary in complexity from a single processor operating in relative isolation to large networks of interconnected processors. The interconnected processors may be in close proximity to each other or separated by great distances both physically and as distance is measured in computer networking terms. The interconnected processors may also work together in a closely cooperative fashion or in a loose weakly coupled fashion. Because technology and processing needs and requirements may vary between different applications, the structure and arrangement of the computing system may vary significantly between two different computing systems. The flexibility in computing systems allows them to be configured for both specific users, specific uses, or for more general purposes. Computing system may also include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information based on the needs of the users and the applications.
Additionally, some examples of computing systems include non-transient, tangible machine-readable media that include executable code that when run by one or more processors, may cause the one or more processors to perform the steps of methods described herein. Some common forms of machine readable media include, for example, floppy disk, flexible disk, hard disk, magnetic tape, any other magnetic medium, CD-ROM, any other optical medium, punch cards, paper tape, any other physical medium with patterns of holes, RAM, PROM, EPROM, FLASH-EPROM, any other memory chip or cartridge, and/or any other medium from which a processor or computer is adapted to read.
Computers, processors, and software systems often share information and provide computing services for each other. In order to do so, a server or some other computing system may provide an interface through which service requests are made by the other computing devices or clients. In these service-oriented architectures (SOAs), the clients generally make a service request by sending a request message to the server hosting a requested service and/or application using, for example, a networking protocol. The server receives the message, activates the requested service or application, and returns a response message with the result. For example, a very basic form of services is demonstrated by a request for a web page. A client, such as a web browser, sends a Hypertext Transport Protocol (HTTP) request to a web server which receives the HTTP request and generates a response containing the requested web page, that is then returned to the web browser. As many services and/or applications execute, they access data sources, such as relational databases, to access and/or update data stored in the data sources. In the typical approach, the services and/or applications prepare a query for the data source, send the query to the data source, and wait for a response from the data source. The delay in receiving the response from the data source may often depend on how busy the data source is at the time of the query. Many queries include query elements that direct the data source to perform organizing, filtering, and/or other actions on the data that may also be performed collaboratively outside of the data source. By performing some of these query elements outside of the data source, it may be possible to reduce the overall time taken to process the query, depending on how busy the data source it.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide systems and methods to dynamically adapt the collaboration between data sources and other systems during the processing of queries as the load on the data sources changes.